


Collapse into me tired with joy.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse into me tired with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for March 26, 2009.

As soon as he fumbled over the words of his own confession, Daisuke immediately wanted to crawl under the nearest rock and possibly never see Kou again. He had run through all the possible scenarios and thought himself prepared for the worst since none of them ended pretty and he was one to prepare himself through constant meditation (self-torture).

  
What he wasn’t prepared for, then, was Kou laughing and asking him what the hell took him so long and kissing him full on the lips and dragging him over to his house and right into his bed.

  
“When did you know?” Daisuke asks hours later, while he’s lying back with Kou sprawled over his chest in place of his blanket, after the best damned blowjob of his life. Kou only chuckles and tweaks his nose.

  
“The moment we met.”

  
And because he knows that Kou is the smarter one between the two of them and he knows that it’s always best to quit while he’s almost ahead, Daisuke doesn’t bother asking him to explain.  



End file.
